


Sister's Know These Things

by StarrySummers04



Series: Together [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Rhiannon talks to Ianto about what was seen at the end of True Love.





	Sister's Know These Things

Ianto was sat at the table in the kitchen of his sister's house. "Right, we've got things to talk about." Rhiannon started.

"What things?" Ianto asked.

"How about you and a man that were having a meal together at that posh French restaurant in town?" She continued.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto questioned, feigning all knowledge.

"Don't lie to me, Yan. Sister's know about stuff like this." Rhiannon said. Ianto gave her a look that said he clearly didn't believe her. "Fine. Susan on the corner was in town for her anniversary. They went to that posh French restaurant by the memorial and there was you, having dinner with a man."

"So?"

"Having dinner, in a restaurant, with a man..." Rhiannon trailed off.

"So? You have dinner with Tina." Ianto pointed out.

"Not in town. Susan said he was gorgeous. Like a film star. Like an escort." Rhi continued.

"He's my boss." Ianto informed her.

"Susan said that it was intimate. I said 'Well he's had girlfriends before.' And she said 'well, no girl was getting her feet around that table. No chance.' And she also told me that you kissed him." Rhiannon pried.

"Fuck." Ianto swore under his breath.

"Have you gone bender?"

"Mica's hearing this." Ianto said, desperately trying and failing to change the subject.

"She's not bothered, her firend, Sian's got two mothers and that celebrity she watches on the telly has got two dads." Rhi urged. "Go on."

"It's not that. It's my job. It's difficult, it's... he is very handsome." Ianto caved.

"No!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

"Now stop it." Ianto stated blankly.

"You're kidding me! Really, though? Christ almighty! He's nice, though? Is he? Is he? Oh, my God. I mean, since when?" Rhiannon just kept rambling.

"It's weird. It's just different. It's not... men, it's... It's just him. It's only him." Ianto admitted.

"What about the night in the restaurant?" Rhiannon asked, she's too nosey for her own good.

"We were on a date. He told me he loved me. It was the first time as I've spent months not knowing where I stood." Ianto revealed. It made him feel better to know that he could trust his sister.


End file.
